


I Want to be a King

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Senryu, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: ...so I can protect everyone - Shoutmon





	

I want to be king  
to protect them, and their world:  
all my precious friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Diversity Writing Challenge, a11 - senryu poem  
> Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task


End file.
